


The hardest part of love is letting go

by atroubledtribble



Series: Fragments of Forever: Missing Scenes from Legend of Korra [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: After Zaheer, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Not Canon Compliant, Senna KNOWS THINGS, before Korra goes to the South Pole, korra is tired, maybe if you squint it's canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atroubledtribble/pseuds/atroubledtribble
Summary: On the last night before Korra leaves, Asami comes to terms with her feelings.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: Fragments of Forever: Missing Scenes from Legend of Korra [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963939
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

The night wind howls in the distance. Rain patters furiously against the windows of Air Temple Island. The bare wisps of moonlight flood the darkness of Korra’s room. Clad in pyjamas, Asami remains immobile, staring blankly at the ceiling. She barely feels the hardness of the narrow Air Temple Island bed. She is acutely aware of Korra’s leg and arm over her body. There are no more blankets on the bed. Despite the chill in the air, Asami refuses to pick up the fallen sheets. 

Korra’s soft snores fill the room. Asami listens to her finally sleep peacefully. For her, Korra’s snoring is more calming than a lullaby. The quiet relief of sleep that falls upon most of Republic City often eludes Korra. Asami bitterly thinks of how the average citizen can have the luxury of sleep. Korra has saved the world so many times- yet the monsters still live inside her head. 

On a rare night like this, Asami often follows Korra to sleep. But not tonight. A conversation replays in her head. 

_“I can come with you.”_

_“But Asami, you’ve done so much for me already”._

_“Korra, it’s fine, the company--”_

_“Future Industries needs you. Republic City needs you. I need you--”_

Asami looks at Korra, eyes brimming with hope.

_“I need you to keep an eye on things. Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, and Rohan need a big sister. Bolin is a little lost. Mako needs to eat and sleep.”_

And with those words, Asami’s heart swells. 

_“And I need you, Asami, to take care of yourself. To remember that Tenzin and Pema and the kids are your family. My family is your family too. My home is your home.”_

Silent tears fall down Asami’s face. Korra, at her weakest and most broken, still thinks of those who need help. 


	2. Chapter 2

The faint light of dawn bathes Korra’s bedroom with a gentle glow. Birds chirp outside the window. Somewhere in the night, Korra has fully embraced Asami. Korra is breathing down Asami’s neck. An arm is over Asami’s waist, her legs tangled within Asami’s thighs. 

Asami’s eyes shoot open. She stares at Korra, only dressed in a cotton tunic and shorts, unaware of last night’s rain and the continuing chill of the morning. Still softly snoring. Still radiating heat enough for the both of them. 

Asami waits for the morning light to envelope the room. She wills time to go even more slowly. In an hour, Korra will wake. 

“Asami?”

Asami smiles at Korra. 

“Good morning Korra. You ready?”

"Yes. Um, bathroom please.”

“Ok.”

Asami helps Korra out from the bed and onto her wheelchair. They go to Air Temple Island’s communal bathrooms. Asami leaves the wheelchair outside. Everyone in Air Temple Island knows not to enter. 

Korra’s arm is over Asami. She gently helps Korra to the toilet. After, they make their way to the bathtub. Asami helps Korra inside the tub and leaves her there. 

“Let me know when you’re ready.”

Korra, seated inside the tub, removes her nightclothes and tosses them over the tub. She opens the faucet, filling the tub with warm water and bubbles up to her chest. Korra stares into space. The water has become colder, and her fingers are all wrinkled. She sighs and leans back at the tub. 

“Um, Asami? I need help with my hair.”

Asami comes back. She grabs the shampoo at the side of the tub. She uses a large mug to mix shampoo and water together and pours it over Korra’s hair. She sits down on a stool beside the tub and kneads her fingers on Korra’s scalp. 

They sit in silence. Asami, with her fingers running gentle circles around Korra’s scalp, marvels at how fragile Korra feels. In battle, Korra is a hardened warrior. But now, she is all soft and delicate.

Asami fills the large mug with water and rinses Korra’s hair. 

Korra closes her eyes and whispers.

“Asami, thank you. For everything. For holding me together. For spending the rest of my days with me.”

In that moment, in every moment, between the baths and the shampooing and the toothbrushing and clothes changing, Asami loves this broken, fragile woman.

“You’re most welcome, Korra.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by The Corrs with Alejandro Sanz: The Hardest Day
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BhljhsMAPB4


	3. Chapter 3

Korra, now in her water tribe dress, and Asami, in her maroon and black ensemble, make their way towards the huge steamship that will bring Korra to the South Pole. All is quiet on Air Temple Island, except for the puffs of smoke and clanging metal emanating from the ship at the dock. 

Asami pushes Korra’s wheelchair towards the waiting ship. Korra sits quietly, staring into space. 

Tenzin and Pema both hug Korra. Jinora, Ikki and Meelo take turns to hug her. 

“Asami?”

Asami turns towards the voice and looks at Senna. 

“Thank you for taking such good care of my daughter.”

Senna gathers Asami in her arms. Asami holds Senna tightly. 

Senna presses a kiss on Asami’s forehead and whispers in Asami’s ear. 

“You are Korra’s family, Asami. Our home is your home.”

Asami’s eyes water. 

“Take care of yourself dear. Keep me posted on everything in Republic City, ok?”

Asami nods her head and turns to look at Korra. They look at each other and smile.

Asami bends to hug Korra. 

“I’ll see you in a few weeks, Korra.”


	4. Chapter 4

On the boat, Korra watches Asami shrink further in the distance. 

As soon as she’s gone, the smile disappears from her face and tears fall.. She buries her face in her hands. Korra sobs.  Senna kneels in front of her daughter

“Korra, what’s wrong?”

“Asami mom. She asked to come with me. But I said no."

"I want her to come. I want her to stay with me in the South Pole. But I also want her to have her life. Mom, she can’t give up a billion yuan company to be with me. I won’t let her.” 

“Sweetie, she can come visit?”

“No mom. Her future is in Republic City. If she comes to the South Pole, she might not want to leave. She’s stayed with me the entire time since..”

Korra shudders.

“She needs to think of her future mom. I need her to focus on what’s good for her.”

“Oh Korra”..

Korra sobs even harder. 

“But it hurts so much mom.”

“Well sweetheart. Your dad and I.. Well, I was just Senna and he was just Tonraq, poor man making his way... Imagine he was banished from the Northern tribe, doing odd jobs,- basically he had nothing. Tonraq tells me I’d be better off with someone worthy, someone with a house, an endless supply of sea prunes and seal meat.. I told Tonraq, I can’t change who you are. If you think you are unworthy to be with me, that’s who you will be with me. So I held his hands and said, these are more than enough for me. Come find me when you’re ready. And then I left. It was a long, long time before your daddy felt worthy of my love. Funny thing is, it’s always been there. All he had to do was accept my love for him. “

“Korra, I love you. As your mother, I will always love you, whether you are ready to be loved or not.”

“Mom?”

“Yes?”

“Do you think Asami..”

“Let’s see: she kept your dad safe on Oogi when Unalaq went crazy, she lent you an airship and joined your quest to find airbenders, joined all of your adventures despite running a billion yuan company..”

“MOM!”

“Took care of some of my shifts with you in Air Temple Island .. Am I missing anything dear? Oh that Mako fiasco…”

Korra smiles at Senna.

“Asami has been by your side even when you stole her boyfriend, sweetheart. I think at the very least she wants to be your friend. And good friends like her are hard to come by.”

Korra laughs at her mother. Senna strokes Korra’s hair.

“My darling daughter, you are so much like your father. But you have my heart. And a heart like yours loves deeply and faithfully.”

“Thanks mom.”

Korra pauses.

“I think I’m ready to go into my room now.”

Inside her room, on her desk miraculously filled with paper and pens, Korra begins to write. 

_ Dear Asami.. _

**Author's Note:**

> insipired by The Corrs: One Night
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9oWQvp8y4Kc


End file.
